Navy Blue Marine Green
by CdnJAGScribe
Summary: Animal, Harm & Metalman go undercover at Marine Corps Basic Recruit training at the notorious Marine Corps Recruiting Depot Parris Island in South Carolina.


"Navy Blue; Marine Green"

Author: Haruo Chikamori

E-mail: hhchikamori

Rating: M

Classification:

Spoilers: N/A

Summary: Animal, Harm & Metalman go undercover at Marine Corps Basic Recruit training at the notorious Marine Corps Recruiting Depot Parris Island in South Carolina.

DISCLAIMER: The characters Harm Rabb, Jr., Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie, Meg Austin, AJ Chegwidden, Bud Roberts, Harriet Sims-Roberts et al. belong (in concept if not name) to CBS/Bellisarius. Animal and all OC characters are the property of Heather and Hugo Chikamori. No profit is being made from this story, nor is any infringement intended.

**_MCRD Parris Island, Parris Island, SC, CO's Quarters 2235 HRS EST_**

Colonel Benjamin Klivan, United States Marine Corps levelled a cold blue gaze at his XO, Lieutenant Colonel Robert Lee Greaves. "The pass rate on the Basic Training Course is unacceptable." Was his solemn assessment of the situation.

"Sir, how do you figure that the pass rate is unacceptable?" LCOL Greaves asked his commanding officer. "We have a 75% pass rate; the best rate in the training programs. We pass 3 out of 4 applicants who come into basic training."

"Lieutenant Colonel Greaves. If the pass rate is too high, we risk the quality of the United States Marine Corps. The Corps should not accept sub-standard Marines. We are the tip of the spear, we need to reflect that with a highly honed fighting force capable of doing the job any where in the world at any time. Am I getting through to you, Lieutenant Colonel?" The eagles on the Colonel Klivan's collars on his Service C khaki shirt (tied off with a khaki tie) glittered in the lamp light as his Marine green sweater covered the rest of his long-sleeve khaki shirt.

"Are you saying we need to lower the pass rate? Sir?" the lieutenant colonel asked his commanding officer.

"What I am saying…is that we need to be highly selective on the candidates that we accept to the Marine Corps. You will achieve those parameters…" the CO intoned with another measured gaze of his eyes on the Lieutenant Colonel. What was left unsaid were the words _by any means possible._

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Lieutenant Colonel Greaves braced.

"Good. I believe we understand each other." The Colonel said as he turned around to face the window, hands crossed behind his back. "I believe that the standards will be adhered to and the next report will be more acceptable."

"Sir, Yes Sir."

"Dismissed."

Greaves about-faced and strode to the door.

"Greaves?" Colonel Klivan's voice gave him pause.

"Sir?"

"If at the next report, the situation is still not acceptable, your next posting will be the Marine Security detachment in Adak, Alaska where you will be hot bunking with squids. I believe I've made myself clear, have I not?"

"Sir, yes sir!" At Greave's response, the colonel nodded.

"Carry on."

"Sir, Yes Sir!" Greaves replied and exited the colonel's quarters.

**_THE PIT, MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, THE FOLLOWING DAY, 1320 EST_**

The first fully loaded Marine clambered over the obstacle course with a record time, leaping off the final obstacle with a savage bellow as he grinned ferally. Three more passed over the obstacle course equally quick. It was hot, muggy and the day seemed practically endless as the candidates clambered over the obstacles. As the fifth clambered over the obstacle course and reached for the rope, she managed to hook her legs around the rope, scrambling over the rope hand over hand. Candidate Severn Wallace looked over as Candidate Carla Milckowjski. She looked as though she was doing well. Then, SNAP...the rope separated between her head and her right hand, which was reaching out to grab it. She fell heavily into the water collected in the pit, fully six feet deep. With the pack, there was no way that she could swim. In a flash, The two staff sergeants had jumped into the pit to drag out the dripping and half-wet candidate before she could drown. She hadn't even had time to utter a gasp of surprise let alone a scream as she fell hard on her back. A heart-rending scream was heard as Candidate Milckowjski sobbed out, "I CAN'T

FEEL MY LEGS...I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS."

**_JAG HEADQUARTERS, FALLS CHURCH, VA, FOUR DAYS LATER, 0830 HRS EST_**

"Sirs, Ma'am. The admiral wants to see you in his office immediately." Legalman First Class Tiner looked at Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr. Lieutenant Phil "Metalman" Burrows and Captain Toshio "Animal" Nakamura. USN Included in Tiner's glance was Major Sarah Mackenzie, USMC. Lieutenant Phil Burrows and Captain Toshio Nakamura were seconded to the Falls Church JAG HQ

"Thank you, Tiner." Animal responded.

Animal and Harm looked at each other. "Uh…this doesn't look good." Harm said, his eyebrows rising as he got up out of his chair and sighed. "The admiral wouldn't be calling us if there wasn't a serious case."

"…we're just NAVAIR liaisons, what would he want with us?" Metalman asked. "CAG? You got any idea why we're being asked into the office?"

"Nary a clue, Lieutenant. But we're here to liaise…so that's what we're going to do." Animal replied.

**_REAR ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE, JAG HEADQUARTERS, FALLS CHURCH, VA, 0840 HRS EST_**

"Just what in hell took you four so long?" snapped AJ, his eyes giving the wide bug-eyed maniacal commanding officer glare.

"Sorting out who was going to enter first, sir." Metalman quipped as Animal shot him a warning glare. Animal, as the senior officer wearing eagles on his khakis, of the four officers present was supposed to reply for the four. The admiral did not look pleased at all.

"Are you familiar with military protocol, Lieutenant?" AJ growled dourly glaring daggers at the upstart lieutenant.

Metalman looked melodramatically thoughtful for a minute; then replied, "I think so, sir, but unfortunately, I neglected to obtain the newest copy of the Navy Officer's Guide, sir." Metalman replied with a grin on his face. Animal winced. There was going to be an explosion sooner or later.

AJ's left eyebrow raised higher than his right and one could see the heat rise on the room thermometer. AJ's voice was sour as he asked, "Lieutenant Burrows, you are aware of the protocol regarding the priority in rank in answering of questions from senior and flag officers?"

"Yes, sir."

"Recite it for me," AJ affixed him with a smug smile.

"Sir, the protocol for officers in a group responding to a question from a senior or flag officer is for the senior ranking officer in the group to respond to any questions not directed at a particular officer in question." Metalman grimaced as he realized his faux pas. He gave a sheepish grin... "Oooops..."

"Lieutenant Burrows, It would behoove you to try and figure out the regulations for the duration of this meeting. Get yourself a new copy of the Navy Officer's Guide as soon as you are able to." AJ grinned his famous malevolent grin at Metalman who was starting to sweat. "While you are under my command and I consider officers who are liaising with this Judge Advocate General office as _under my command_, I expect professionalism from all my officers. Is that understood? Lieutenant!"

"Aye, aye, sir!" Metalman said as he snapped to the position of attention. "This officer understands, sir!" Metalman's crisp response indicated that he was suitably chastised.

"Good." AJ grinned, but his grin fled his face as soon as it crept on there. "I've just received a report from Marine Corps Recruiting Depot Parris Island, South Carolina. It seems a basic training candidate fractured her spine and was paralyzed. The media has turned this into a feeding frenzy and scuttlebutt has it that the training cadre is under investigation for abusive training methods." AJ gave a disgusted snort. "The Marine brass are having fits that their training methods are being investigated and the rest of the crimson and gold are simper fi'ng in lockstep. Major. You will investigate the proceedings. Take Lieutenant JG Roberts with you."

"Yes, sir!"

AJ then turned to the rest of the officers in his office. "Captain Nakamura, Lieutenant Commander Rabb, Lieutenant Burrows. I have some work for the four of you." He grinned. It was a grin that did not make the three officers comfortable. 'Comfortable' was not a word in a SEAL's terminology.

Animal gulped, "What sort of work, sir?" he asked.

"I think you'll be able to handle it...Captain." AJ replied. "Master Sergeant Elias Robert Willmott, United States Marine Corps, MCRD Parris Island, SC SC, has been implicated in abuse of his basic training candidates. The press has been having a field day, and we've been asked by the SECNAV and the Commandant of the Marine Corps to quietly find out what the heck is going on, find out why the worms are escaping the jar, slam it shut and sit on it." AJ growled ominously.

At this the sole marine in the office looked like she wanted to say something. "And respectfully speaking, sir," Animal asked with conviction behind his voice "the Marine Corps is asking the Navy to investigate its problems? Sir?" Animal withstood a glare from Major Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie, USMC.

AJ grinned smugly. It still was not a comfortable grin. "That is correct, Captain." AJ looked over at him. "You are going to go undercover, Captain Nakamura," At this Animal's mouth dropped open. "Don't look so surprised, Captain." AJ grinned, enjoying seeing Animal speechless. "Now you'll see what it's like from the ground instead of up at 40,000 feet." Animal looked resigned but he still had one more objection left in him.

"But, sir." He stammered. "I'm a naval aviator. I have no experience dealing with JARHEADS, sir!" Animal sputtered. Mac shot him a dirty look and would have kicked him one, but the chair was in the way.

AJ groaned. Ever since Animal and Metalman had been assigned by SECNAV as fighter squadron liaison officers with the office of the Judge Advocate General, AJ had begun to understand the meaning of MIGRAINE. Animal's Air Wing had been assigned to his DCAG Commander James 'Fish' Craig for the six-month duration that Animal and Metalman would be taking the senior and assistant senior liaison officer positions at JAG. AJ groaned again. The two officers were driving him around the bend and they hadn't even completed their first month there. There was still five and a half months to go on their TDY assignment. AJ had thought that Harm had given him major headaches. Animal and his co-hort Metalman took MAJOR HEADACHES to a new level.

Mac appeared to look as if she wanted to say something. "Would you like to add something, Major?" asked AJ.

"Yes, sir." Mac replied, "Master Sergeant Willmott is a legend in the Corps, sir. He was my instructor at basic training. Marine Corps boot-camps are known throughout the services as being the toughest of all boot-camps. That's why the Marine Corps is a capable fighting force, sir." Animal looked over at Harm. Was Mac through Semper Fi'ng yet?

Harm and Animal rolled their eyes. AJ noticed this and said. "Well, Lieutenant Commander Rabb, you'll be joining Captain Nakamura. As will you..." AJ pointed at Metalman who groaned audibly. "Lieutenant Burrows. Your cover identities will be..." He gestured to Animal, "Captain Nakamura, you will be Gunnery Sergeant Thomas Chang, Lieutenant Commander Rabb, you will be Staff Sergeant James Elwood Price II, Lieutenant Burrows, you will be Staff Sergeant James Michel Doumont...Any questions." AJ was satisfied as he heard Harm groan audibly.

"But sir...I was a Gunnery Sergeant the last time, sir..."

Mac grinned widely as she heard Harm whine.

AJ shook his head. 'Good God, you put Harm, Animal and Metalman together, and they all start sounding alike.' AJ thought darkly as he reminded himself to have some words with the SECNAV about this. Putting the 'Three Stooges' together in the same chain of command, whether it be TDY or not, was just asking for trouble.

Harm looked sourly at Mac's amused glance, "So what is the Major going to be doing in this investigation, sir?" he asked the admiral.

"I'm not at liberty to say. She is here because she has to know your cover stories. And you won't need to know the reason why she is on this case. Lieutenant Commander Rabb."

"Yes, sir." Harm replied, not liking it one bit. "Understood, sir." He said, as the four officers resumed their positions of attention.

"Dismissed. Captain, Lieutenant Commander Lieutenant." AJ said as he looked over at Mac, "Major, would you stay for a minute, I have to go over your role in the investigation."

Animal, Harm and Metalman filed out as Mac stayed behind. "Yes, sir." Mac replied.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC_**.,,**_Two Weeks Later, 0440 EST_**

The alarm went off on the night-table beside his bed in the DI quarters as Animal woke up, getting his camouflage fatigues on. "Rise and shine, Staff Sergeant." He kicked Metalman's bunk where Metalman was snoring away peacefully. Sensing no movement from the somnolent log in the bunk, he leaned over Metalman's exposed ear. "GET UP! YOU MISERABLE WORM!"

Metalman snorted once, opened his eyelids gingerly, and groggily whined, "BUT MAAAAAH... I don't wanna go to school today..." He mumbled, "Do I haveta?"

Animal's malevolent smile increased as he leaned in close. "Wakey wakey, rise and shine, you mentally deficient moron." Animal grinned, the sleepiness in Metalman's eyes making his visage blurry and magnifying the evilness of the grin pasted on Animal's face, "You don't wanna be late to abuse the recruits now do you?" He growled as he inspected his Marine Corps BDU Cover to see that it had the regulatory eight corners sharply squared away and that his Marine Corps 1st Division T-shirt was clean and immaculate. Nary a stray hair on the shirt. The three of them were muscular enough already considering that the three of them flew the nation's top-line fleet defense fighter and they looked the part of drill instructors, courtesy of a crash course from the JAG headquarters security chief, Sergeant Major James Hoolighan who practically beat hell out of them for two weeks straight – Animal thought Hoolighan enjoyed that task too much.

"Nice to see that you're awake, finally..." came a low ominous growl from the door. It was Master Sergeant Willmott. An African-American, he was about as big as a door and dwarfed both Metalman and Animal by a considerable amount. He was big, mean looking and tough as nails. Frankly, he looked as though he could eat bullets for breakfast and cough up howitzer shells. "Gunny Chang!" The Master Sergeant snapped, "You're taking the platoon today!"

Barking a guttural "OO-RAH!" which elicited a nod from the behemoth at the door, Animal awaited orders that he knew would be forthcoming from MSGT WIllmott.

"Gunny, Take 'em around for a five mile run and then take them over to the Pit." was all that Master Sergeant said.

The Pit was a grueling six-foot deep hole filled with muddy water about sixteen feet long and twenty feet wide. The only way that one could get across it was by doing a hand over hand over the pit with a rope hung ten feet above the water. It was difficult to do the Pit without gear. It was damned near impossible to do it with full combat gear on. Animal was in the best shape of his life, but he wasn't sure that he would manage to survive the Pit after negotiating a five-mile run with gear.

"Yes, Master Sergeant!" was his barked reply.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, BASIC TRAINING BARRACKS 0500 HRS_**

Harm, Animal and Metalman walked over to the barracks. Metalman and Animal had sadistic grins on their faces. As they entered quietly, they could see the racks of basic candidates sleeping comfortably in their bunks. Animal quietly moved a tin-garbage can to the center of the aisle. Using his combat boot clad foot to kick it down the center aisle, he bellowed in a resounding yell. "ON YOUR FEET...ON YOUR FEET! YOU RAGGED-ASSED MUTANTS!" he boomed. "THE SUN IS SHINING. IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY IN THE FUCKING NEIGHBORHOOD. NOW GET YOUR ASSES DRESSED AND DOWN TO THE PAVEMENT...NOW MOVE IT! MOVE LIKE YOU MEAN IT, SAND MAGGOTS! OTHERWISE I WILL THROW YOUR SORRY ASSES OUT THE WINDOW."

It didn't take more than one **_ON YOUR FEET_** yell to wake the basic candidates up out of a deep sleep. More than one candidate slammed their head jolting up out of their sound sleep on the bottom of the top rack and moans of pain cascaded through the barracks, rolling out of bed and frantically putting on their BDUs. The basic candidates thoroughly frightened out of their wits, were flying down the stairs, tripping and falling, as well as taking the stairs two or three at a time. In about ten seconds, the barracks were empty.

By this time, the recruits were all out on the pavement blinking in the morning sunlight like owls awoken from their daylight slumber. Animal and his two friends lined up beside each other and gazed un-emotionally at the sight. The formation was ragged. Animal gazed balefully at the recruits' ragged formation. " I have seen hookers on the Olongapo docks line up better than this. YOU ARE PATHETIC sub specimens that somewhat resemble human form!" There was a titter coming from somewhere in the crowd. Animal instantly was in the candidate's face. "Am I amusing? Candidate... Was there some thing that I said, which you found funny? Do I make you laugh?" Animal asked threateningly as he leaned into give the candidate a hard look.

"NO...SIR...I MEAN...YES...SIR...I MEAN NO...SIR." The candidate yelled.

"Make up your mind! Candidate!" Animal snapped, indicating his lack of patience with the confused candidate. "Otherwise, I'll send you to the ARMY, and they can make you their new CHIEF OF STAFF!" Animal looked away at Harm who was trying to suppress a grin. Sensing the candidate relaxing his posture, Animal spun around to glare at the candidate. "AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME 'SIR'! WORM SPERM! I WORK FOR A LIVING!" It was all that Harm could do to restrain himself from laughing. It was just then that Harm noticed Colonel Klivan, USMC, standing with Mac. Either Animal hadn't noticed or he was just ignoring them. In actual fact, Animal had noticed but he was ignoring them.

"No, Gunny." The candidate replied. Animal gazed forbiddingly at the candidate. He saw a trickle of sweat escape the candidate's brow and trace its way along the candidate's cheek. The silence was intimidating as Animal continued to stare into the candidate's eyes with a malevolent expression. His gaze was menacing and another trickle of sweat joined the other rivulet running off the nervous candidate's face. "I have never before in my life seen as many pathetic specimens on my company as I have today. I do not have enough time left in my life to square away what God has so miserably screwed up! For the next six weeks your asses are mine and your bodies will follow as well as your hearts and minds. And I will mold you into the next generation of United States Marines! You will be Hard Core…and HARD CORPS!" He bellowed this last at a volume that made the candidates wince. Animal continued in a stentorian roar. "The Powers that BE...in their infinite wisdom, have made me your DRILL INSTRUCTOR!" He paced glaring at the pathetic specimens with a practiced glare that nearly melted a few of them where they stood. "My name is GUNNERY SERGEANT TOM CHANG...and I am your DRILL INSTRUCTOR, your mentor, your teacher and your ONLY LINK TO THE OUTSIDE WORLD for the next six weeks. And if you SCREW UP...I WILL ALSO BE YOUR WORST FUCKING NIGHTMARE! YOU WILL BREATHE MARINE CORPS DOCTRINE, YOU WILL EAT UP MARINE CORPS SYLLABUS...YOU WILL DREAM THE MARINE CORPS HYMN. AND BY UNIT, CORPS, GOD AND COUNTRY, I WILL TURN ALL OF YOU INTO UNITED STATES MARINES!" He looked at them with a look that to Mac almost appeared demonic, "But if by chance...you fail...IF BY CHANCE...my DILIGENT INSTRUCTIONS fall by the wayside amid the mental rubbish that consists of your brains, at LEAST you may learn enough to become SQUIDS! HEAVEN FORBID!" Animal bellowed this last out. The Marine recruits shuddered. Mac raised her eyebrows at Harm. Harm just shrugged his shoulders. He and Metalman were looking at each other as if Animal had lost a few brain-cells along the way.

Animal paced up and down the front line, nearly giving the recruits epileptic fits of fright, evil looks at every second candidate, then stepped to the center, gave the impression of a hard-ass Marine Corps DI Gunny and Mac thought that incredibly his volume went up by another five notches on the decibel scale. "LADIES AND GERMS! We are going to have HAPPY HOUR! We are going on a five mile run...in full combat gear...and fatigues! This is Marine Corps PT. We do this for fun. We will all work together. We will work as a TEAM! And if I see any of you...fall out of step, if I see any of you screw up...I will one hundred percent goddamned guarantee that you will be the next satellite going around the earth...BECAUSE I WILL PERSONALLY DROP KICK YOUR SORRY ASS INTO ORBIT!" The last was uttered at a decibel level that would rival a F-14 squadron taking off, his voice ringing off the buildings and causing officers walking from building to building to look up and wonder what the hell was that. Mac looked down trying to stifle a giggle. Animal was enjoying this way too much. Mac thought her DI had a voice loud enough to drown out a rifle range. Animal on the other hand could out-bellow a B747 take-off. She thought to herself that Animal was in the wrong service. He'd make a good Marine Corps drill instructor if officers were allowed to be drill instructors, which they weren't.

Metalman starting in from the back decided to pitch in his own version of psychological torture. Leaning in on a candidate who looked like he was about to crack, Metalman commented in a drippingly sadistic sing-song voice. "We're all gonna die..." and let out a malevolent laugh. That did not reassure the poor candidate any.

Harm rolled his eyes and said, "God help us..." as he looked over at the now evilly grinning Metalman. Animal and Metalman were two peas in a pod though different ranks. Each had a deviously psychotic mind and could really relish their role as a Drill Instructor. Harm, on the other hand, was not so sure he could play the evil drill instructor whose role was to twist minds and make the recruits sweat.

Colonel Klivan grinned. "We do seem to have a very lively Drill Instructor cadre." Mac could only shake her head 'Animal must be having the time of his life out there.' was her only thought. Bud could only shake his head as he heard the _Gunnery Sergeant_ bellow at his troops. Captain Nakamura was really into his role.

"Gunny Chang?!" Colonel Klivan barked.

"Sir...YES SIR..." Animal replied as he snapped to parade ground stiff attention.

"This is Major Sarah Mackenzie, JAG. Can we have a moment of your time away from the candidates."

"Yes sir..." Animal replied loudly enough so that the rest of the DI's could hear. "Staff Sergeant Esposito...Take the candidates on their five mile run. Don't let up on them. Right now, I'm not too sure we can whip these sorry disgusting maggots into Corps devil-dogs in six weeks. Right now I think we're going to fail miserably and I will enjoy busting every single one of these reprobates into the South Carolina MUD!"

Staff Sergeant Ernesto Esposito, the fourth DI, barked out a "Yes, Gunny!"

"Staff Sergeant Doumont, you go with him!" Animal barked out.

"Yes, Gunny!" Metalman said.

"Staff Sergeant Price, with me!" Animal barked.

"Ooh-RAH! Gunny!" Harm let out a guttural bark as he fell in quickly to the side of Animal's jogging Gunnery Sergeant persona.

Colonel Klivan grinned back at Gunny Chang. "Gunny Chang, Major Sarah Mackenzie, Judge Advocate General's office."

"How do you do? Ma'am?"

"Fine, Gunny. I'd like to ask you a few questions." Mac said on a pretext of getting Harm and Animal away from the Colonel to get some information on how the undercover part of the investigation was going. As they walked away from Colonel Klivan, Mac curiously looked over at Animal, "Well, it seems like you are enjoying yourself, Gunny." Mac questioned.

"OOH-RAH! Ma'am!" Animal grinned as he stood there looking at Mac with what appeared to be an incredibly wide grin. "Semper Fi, Do or Die!"

"Gunny, Staff Sergeant" Mac grinned, "Aren't you two forgetting something?" Animal looked confused, as Harm whispered with a big grin on his face.

"She loves this part...better salute her..."

"STAFF-SERGEANT!" Mac said sharply as she looked aggrievedly at Harm. Animal wondered if there were sparks coming out of her eyes, but the merriment in her eyes belied the steely tone in her voice.

"See..." Harm grinned as Mac gave him a look that could melt steel. Animal and Harm snapped off crisp salutes as Mac returned it. "Sorry Ma'am." Harm replied with a grin on his face.

Mac shook her head. "Flyboys!" she muttered. The three of them walked back towards the base headquarters.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, Office_**

The four officers (two undercover, two not) discussed their situation. Mac tabled the dossier. "I pulled his file. It's all in here. Two tours in Viet Nam, won a Purple Heart and the Bronze Star with Valor. Went into Grenada and Haiti. Won his second Purple Heart in Somalia. He's also a veteran of the Gulf War and has been to Bosnia and Kosovo. He's a Rifle and Pistol Expert, requalified as Expert on both for the fourth time. He is also a trained USMC Parachutist and a scuba diver. His personality is Type 'A'. From both personal experience and from reading his file, I know he doesn't like it when he believes someone isn't working up to their full capability."

Animal paced the room. Then he turned around and looked over at Mac. "Do you believe in him?" he asked sharply.

"He was my instructor." Mac replied.

"You didn't answer my question. Major." Animal snapped. "Do you objectively believe that he didn't behave in an abusive manner towards his recruits?" he glared at her walking over to her. "Because if you can't, there's a term for this...it's called 'conflict of interest.' ." Animal gave Mac a sharp look, eyeball to eyeball.

"But Gunnery Ser-..." Mac protested.

"No buts...Major." Animal snapped, making sure out of his peripheral vision, that all doors and windows to the office were shut and that no-one was listening. "Either you take the case and investigate impartially to the best of your ability or you cite conflict of interest and withdraw. As senior officer on this investigation, I'm giving you fair warning." Animal, undercover or not, could not switch off his commander air wing's demeanor at will and at times like this, he had to discipline a recalcitrant junior-ranking officer. "Do you understand, Major." He growled ominously.

Mac looked sourly at Animal. "I understand my duties, Gunny." She snapped irritatedly.

Animal looked at her piercingly. "I'm not saying this as a Gunnery Sergeant in the United States Marine Corps," his voice low and threatening. "but as an O-6 Captain in the United States Navy and your superior officer, I am giving you warning, that unless you can investigate this case with an unbiased opinion, you

are going to have to detach yourself from this case. Is that UNDERSTOOD?" he spoke harshly, an authoritative tone creeping into his voice.

"Yes, sir." Mac looked pissed off, but she knew that Animal was right. She almost lost it though, when Harm chimed in...

"He's right, you know, Mac?" Mac looked sharply at the two of them. Two identical bookends in Marine camouflage utilities. She looked sourly at both Harm and Animal, Tweedledum and Tweedledee...they both covered each other. But ultimately she grudgingly agreed with Animal. If she was going to end up staying on this case, she would have to put aside all feelings of loyalty and be impartial. If she couldn't, she would be off the case faster than she could blink. She came to the conclusion that Animal would make a good lawyer, if he ever decided (fat chance of that ever happening) to change his designator from naval aviator to JAG lawyer. 'He's certainly got the killer instincts and the persuasive vocabulary.' Mac thought. Two aviators in the JAG Corps; each having an Alpha Male attitude butting heads with another alpha male in the SEAL Judge Advocate General. AJ would have major fits.

Animal evaluated the situation emotionlessly. As main cover, he would have to be just as hard as the Master Sergeant. Willmott wouldn't have it any other way. If he ended up blowing his cover, he could be in deep sierra before he would even know it. And there was no way in hell that he would allow that to happen. He would observe the situation and if the need was crucial enough, he would act...'make the arrest so to speak.' If it came down to it, he could and would use deadly force. Only if necessary. He did not take fourteen years of martial arts training for nothing. And after becoming an expert in hand-to-hand combat, he had instructed at Officer Candidate School for an year. Animal could protect himself, but he had no desire to go up against a troop that was fanatically loyal to Willmott. And to have to also deal with a JAG investigation in which the lead 'apparent' senior officer was blindly loyal to her former DI would not make a good combination. Any ways, Animal knew how to protect his own ass.

At sea, the threats were much simpler. If there was a threat imminent or encountered, depending on the ROE (rules of engagement), one could either fly circles around the hostile hoping that one could scare the biological excrement out of the bandit or fire missiles or guns at the bandit and make it 'go away'.

In this case, retaliation in self-defense was a moral tightrope. The consequences, if one fell off, would be severe. One couldn't just retaliate in self-defense without considering the objective, the consequences and the subsequent fall-out. And the deceptively simple act of negotiating the Washington DC political mine-field, in itself, was a pain in the ass. In colloquial terms, you had to know whose butt to kiss, how long to kiss it and when to kiss it. If you didn't, all you got was a face full of horse puckey. Animal just longed for the simple life of enjoying his home-life with Meg and having only to worry about getting his F-14 prepped for the next day's flight. That was life as it should be.

Harm also knew that this situation was border-line. If the defense attorney decided to toss 'conflict of interest' into the arena, the case was going to end up hung. But Mac was the only way that they could really get a read on what Willmott was thinking. Neither Animal nor Harm could really get an understanding of the way Willmott operated, since Animal and Harm had been through ROTC and the Academy respectively.

**_ON FIVE MILE RUN, MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC_**

"Oh, I just love this weather, don't you?" chimed out Staff Sergeant James Doumont (LT Phil 'Metalman' Burrows) as he looked ingratiatingly at the candidates who looked on the verge of collapse. Staff Sergeant Esposito was yelling at the recruits to step up the pace.

Metalman grinned. "Squad...Halt!" he yelled. The formation came to a ragged halt. A lot of panting was heard. And at least one recruit fell backwards. Esposito dragged him back up onto his feet. Metalman grinned again as he addressed the candidates. "Welcome to USMC Basic Recruit Training Class 98-045. While you are here, the big Kahuna, Master Sergeant Willmott will either drill you into the ground, or you will have your spines ripped out without the aid of anaesthetic by Senor Psychopath, our favourite drill instructor Gunny Chang. That way you can all sigh with relief when I am assigned to take you out on your daily trek around the lovely base." Another recruit fell over, puking his guts out. Metalman paused, "Y'know, that's the old good-cop, bad-cop routine. You get me as the good-cop. I want to let you guys rest for a few minutes while you guys try not to puke your entrails out on the path here. Then we'll pick up our packs in about ten and we'll resume our little 'walk in the woods'. Sound good?" The candidates who weren't upchucking what remained of last-night's dinner groaned.

All too soon, the ten minutes were up and Metalman hollered out, "OK PEOPLE! We'll all grab our packs, get our little tail-ends off the ground. Five miles isn't too long, people…pick up the pace… DOUBLE-TIME!" the recruits groaned. "Repeat after me!"

"You can keep your Army khaki,  
>You can keep your Navy blue.<br>I have the world's best fighting man,  
>To introduce to you.<p>

His uniform is different,  
>The best you've ever seen.<br>The German's called him Devil Dog,  
>His real name is "Marine"<p>

He was born on Parris Island,  
>The place where God forgot.<br>The sand is eighteen inches deep,  
>The sun is blazing hot…"<p>

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, Office_**

"Harm, be careful, OK?" Mac said to Harm as she looked at him. "Willmott is a certified hand-to-hand expert. Plus he knows the South Carolina woods far better than we do." Mac looked over at Animal, "You too, Animal, you be careful. We don't want him knowing that he's being watched. If he does, he might try and do something about it. Let me talk him into appearing before a board of inquiry. I know that he'll trust me enough to do it."

"OK, Major, It's your call..." Animal said. He was getting sick and tired of this case. He missed his wife.

If there was one thing that he had hoped, was to have more time with Meg. She and Animal had been talking of trying for a child. This slot for a fighter squadron liaison officer with JAG had come up and Animal had thought that it was the perfect opportunity for him to be at home and to try and start a family. Meg was looking forward to it as well, and then this case came up. Evidently, being able to stay at home with Meg wasn't going to be the case, with being at the beck and call of the JAG. Animal also missed his F-14D Super Tomcat. The only 'D' model in the VF-41 Black Aces squadron, she was babied as the

CAG's bird. At least he could trust Maverick with it, Animal thought darkly. Thank goodness Metalman was stuck TDY with him, otherwise Animal would have been fretting over the condition of his F-14D every day.

Hopefully, the admiral had managed to get in touch with Meg before Animal had gone on this case. He hadn't had a chance to phone home since Harm, Mac, Animal and Metalman had to go undercover. Animal groaned audibly. Mac and Harm exchanged glances, smiling knowingly. While Animal was TDY with JAG, Meg was taking leave that she had on the books since the start of her career.

Animal turned around and grumbled, "What are you two looking at?"

Mac grinned sheepishly. "Lonesome? Animal?"

Animal snorted, eyeballing Mac with a stare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Mac grinned. "So how do you do it, Animal?"

"Do what?"

"Keep your marriage fresh, the way that you and Meg do." Mac asked. Harm was starting to finger the neckline of his camouflage fatigues. It was a bit too tight.

"Togetherness." Animal muttered. "Something that Meg and I aren't getting a lot of right now. Meg and I are supposed to be a couple, a family, but..." He sighed. "Lately, she's really feeling that empty space beside her at night. With deployments and all, she's lucky if she sees me three months out of the year. The fact that this TDY posting was supposed to bring us closer together, isn't doing too much either." He walked over to the outside window and stared out at the scenery.

Mac sighed. Looking at Animal still staring out the window thinking of Meg, she grinned. If only Harm realized...she daydreamed. "So, you and Meg are planning a child?"

"Yeah...and the sooner I can get back to her the better." Animal answered dryly not bothering to turn around to address them.

Mac and Harm looked at each other nodding knowingly. "He's got it bad..."Harm commented.

"Will you two get your minds out of the gutter, thank you very much?" Animal muttered. "I think we'd better get back to the PIT, Harm, and make sure that Metalman hasn't lost any of our candidates in the woods"

"By your leave, Major?" Harm grinned.

"You're excused. Dismissed." Mac grinned. "Have fun."

Animal rolled his eyes as he and Harm exited the door. "Have fun...my ass..." he muttered as they headed out.

"I heard that...Gunny." Came Mac's voice from inside.

"Sorry, ma'am."

Putting their Marine DI Smokey The Bear covers on, Animal and Harm took off at a jogging pace to get to the PIT. Of course they were in good enough shape to jog the whole thing, however the South Carolina sun was hot and the weather muggy, so they paced themselves.

**_THE PIT, MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC_**

Master Sergeant Willmott was displeased. He was very displeased. It showed on his face as well as the taut rippling muscles in his forearm. And the part of his enormous biceps not covered by the combat fatigues. "Are these the hoggy pukes that can't do a five mile run without collapsing in heat exhaustion?" He glared at SSGT Esposito.

"Yes, sir." The Staff Sergeant replied braced at a position of attention.

Harm and Animal had just returned to the PIT. They arrived on the scene as MSGT Willmott looked over at one of the recruits and growled. "You specimens are pathetic parasites. By the end of this course, I want you to be able to shimmy over that pit like a bunch of monkeys on speed. Get these miserable pukes out of my sight before I do something I regret." The Master Sergeant gave one last glare at the sweating candidate before he walked off... 'stalked off' was more like it. Animal and Harm exchanged baffled looks at each other.

"LET'S GO...PEOPLE!" Animal bellowed. "You heard the Master Sergeant. We got a lot to do before we send you kiddies off to lunch."

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, DI Barracks_**

It was a very exhausted Gunnery Sergeant that tumbled into bed, that night. Animal thought to himself as he sighed. Meg would be spending another night without him. Meg seemed to always be in his dreams lately. He missed her terribly. He tossed and turned. It would prove to be a restless night. There was a knock on the bunk below him. It was Metalman. "What's up?"

"I don't know...I just couldn't sleep." was Metalman's response. He looked disturbed about something.

"You wanna talk about it?" Animal asked.

"Naw something's just not right about this...Call it a hunch, or something, but we're looking for the wrong guy." Metalman whispered.

"You know we can't use hearsay as evidence." Animal whispered back.

"I know, but I just wanted you to be on the lookout for something more than the main culprit. Y'know like in ACM, don't boresight on the target or might not see the MiG that gets you." Metalman replied.

Animal mulled over that as he dropped off to sleep.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, BARRACKS_**

"Get on your feet! Wadsworth!" Metalman bore down on the recruit. "What the hell are you doing?! You think this is happy hour? Get your fatigues on, your boots on and GET YOUR ASS ON THE PAVEMENT!"

Esposito kicked a garbage can down the center of the barracks startling a few who were trying to get boots on. "You guys are slower than slugs on Valium!" Metalman roared. "You believe that _good cop; bad cop _**routine**? FALL OUT ON THE PAVEMENT! NOW!"

When the recruits had assembled on the drill square, Metalman paced in front of them with an evil expression on his face. "Now…SSGT Esposito. What do you think the punishment for these maggots should be who believed that they were getting a 'good cop' routine?" His glare at the recruits was pure 100% hard-ass.

"I believe they should sing the Marine Corps Hymn at full volume, Staff Sergeant Doumont!"

"I truly believe that is an absolutely stupendous idea, Staff Sergeant Esposito!" Metalman growled evilly as he looked balefully at the recruits. "I want to hear the Marine Corps Hymn at FULL VOLUME! I want to hear the words _Halls of MONTEZUMA_ RINGING OFF THE WALLS of the Headquarters building! If I do not hear your one hundred percent cooperation in this, I will make you run double time to the PIT and have you sing Gilbert and Sullivan's _I Am The Very Model of a Modern Major General_ while doing it!"

The recruits started bellowing:

"From the HALLS OF MONTEZUMA…

To the SHORES OF TRIPOLI!"

Metalman bellowed over them. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! REPEAT THE VERSE! LEFT FACE…FORWARD 'ARCH!"

"FROM THE HALLS OF MONTEZUMA!

TO THE SHORES OF TRIPOLI!

WE WILL FIGHT OUR COUNTRY'S BATTLES

IN THE AIR, ON LAND OR SEA!

FIRST TO FIGHT FOR RIGHTS AND FREEDOMS!

AND TO KEEP OUR HONOR CLEAN!

WE ARE PROUD TO WEAR THE TI-TLE!

OF UNITED STATES MARINES!"

"Ah…Beautiful!" roared Metalman… "DOUBLE TIME!"

One of the candidates gasped to the candidate beside him as they ran while trying to sing the second verse of the Marine Corps Hymn "This guy is a fucking lunatic."

As they fell into place at the PFT Training Course; the men of the Marine Corps Recruit Training Class 98-045 were dismayed to see foot diameter and eight foot long logs placed at strategic locations on the training course.

"CONGRATULATIONS, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" bellowed Metalman as he let loose an evil chortle. "You are all lucky winners of PFT. IN Marine CORPS language this is known as Physical Fitness Training. You are now going to split up into eight teams of eight individuals. Each of these eight teams are the lucky owners of a LOG! You will not have to feed this LOG nor will you have to let it out at night to DEFECATE. HOWEVER YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE THIS LOG OUT FOR A WALK! AND YOU WILL ENTERTAIN YOUR LOG!" Metalman gave them an absolutely diabolical grin and let out a maniacal laugh. "TEAMS! PICK UP YOUR LOG! PUT IT ON YOUR SHOULDER! NOW!" Choruses of groans went up and down the various teams as they complied with their Staff Sergeant. "FO-WARD 'ARCH! REPEAT AFTER ME!"

"WHAT ROLLS DOWN THE STAIRS

ALONE OR IN PAIRS!

RUNS OVER YOUR NEIGHBOR'S DOG!

WHAT'S GREAT FOR A SNACK

AND FITS ON YOUR BACK!

IT'S LOG…LOG…LOG

IT'S LO-OG…IT'S LO-OG

IT'S BIG, IT'S HEAVY, IT'S WOOD!

IT'S LO-OG…IT'S LO-OG

IT'S BETTER THAN BAD; IT'S GOOD!

YOU'VE GOTTA GET A LOG…

EVERYONE WANTS A LOG…

REPEAT THE VERSE! LADIES!"

As they marched around the PFT Training Ground, a Humvee drove by and paused a moment as Major Sarah Mackenzie and Colonel Benjamin Klivan got out and watched.

"IT'S LO-OG…IT'S LO-OG!" the recruits chorused as they humped their log around the training ground as Metalman looked on with evil glee. Esposito and Metalman wore identical sadistic grins on their faces.

"I don't recognize that cadence." Colonel Klivan said, his countenance wearing a look of confusion.

Major Mackenzie shook her head as she tried to maintain a sense of dignity, but wanted to crack up laughing. That just had to be Metalman's doing. "Sir, I believe that chorus was from a cartoon…Ren & Stimpy, I believe. Though I don't make a habit of watching that show, it gets around."

"Considering it is log training, that so-called cadence certainly fits. SSGT Doumont has a rather unique sense of humor, I believe. It's amazing we managed to get him from MCRD San Diego. He's rather twisted…but he'll make a hell of a good instructor here." Klivan said continuing to watch the recruits marching around with the logs resting on their shoulder. Major Mackenzie kept silent – Klivan had read the profile and had believed it hook, line and sinker.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, BARRACKS, 0420 EST_**

Animal muttered as the alarm went off. Metalman's hand came out, hit the alarm clock and sent it flying, narrowly missing Esposito who woke up startled, after seeing an illogical vision of a usually stationary time-piece going airborne past his head.

Metalman muttered morosely as the alarm clock impacted the wall... "Damn. Broke another one."

Animal had already hit the ground and was in the process of pulling his fatigues on. "Where is Price?" Metalman asked. That question was answered by Harm who was emerging already dressed in fatigues from the entrance to the head.

"Eager beaver." Metalman snorted as Harm grinned.

"Where's my combat boots?" Esposito asked.

"Where's my cover?" Animal demanded.

"Where's my brains?" Metalman queried piteously.

"On the floor, by your bed, and you don't have any." Harm quipped rapid-fire in answer to the questions.

"Very funny." Metalman retorted.

By 0430 hours, the DIs had showered, dressed and headed down to the mess-hall to down some chow before they went to wake up the candidates.

"I gotta admit that this is rather fun." Animal inquired. "So, how long have you been in the Corps? Esposito?"

"Going on eleven years, Gunny." Staff-Sergeant Ernesto Esposito grinned back.

"Joined the Corps when I was sixteen. Mama's permission. My buddies are probably still in the Italian section of town, still beating each other up and stealing cars. I got out of that life. Gunny. Ain't got no reason to go back."

Animal looked over at Harm who had a sympathetic look on his face. He understood the situation. "So what do you figure you'd be doing if you weren't in the Corps?"

SSGT Esposito said. "Well, you know how it is. Gunny. It's a vicious circle, man. I'd probably still be hangin' with my buds stealin' cars from l'il ol' ladies. Probably upgraded to La Familia, Y'know, the business."

Animal knew all too well about such. He knew that was the same way the Yakuza operated, but even more vicious than 'the Family'. The Family was a business that one didn't get out of, usually, alive.

"I wanted my life to mean something. Gunny." SSGT Esposito spoke passionately, his grin now disappearing. "I didn't want to end up dead in a back alley somewhere. That's how come my Mama gave me permission to join the Corps. It got me out of the hood."

Animal looked at his watch. 15 to 5. Just about time to wake up the group. This case wasn't getting any easier. Esposito wasn't one who could even do it. He had too much at stake in the Corps to wash out of it.

"So, who usually works on staff with you?" Animal asked.

"Staff Sergeant Grissom Michalchuk." SSGT Esposito replied. "He's pretty tough on the candidates. But I haven't seen him hit one of them yet."

"So where is he?" Harm asked.

"On leave, Staff-Sergeant, He'll be back in a week." SSGT Esposito replied.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, Office_**

Animal spoke to Mac, "I have a hunch. It's not Willmott or Esposito. Willmott had a chance to blow his top day before yesterday, didn't take it." He paused and looked over at Mac who was looking at him with a curious expression as if to ask Animal to explain himself more clearly. "Espo doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He used to be a hood, but the Corps beat it out of him. I've got a lead on someone else but he's on leave. I have a hunch, that this goes deeper than the main perpetrator. There's likely to be collusion in the whole deal too.

Mac blinked, startled. She hadn't known that Animal could uncover this whole thing so fast. And that thought was probably written all over her face as Animal replied, "My Chinese sign was Dog. I was born in the year of the Dog. That's how come I like to dig..."

"So you think it's not Willmott?" Mac asked her tone indicating clearly that she felt like her faith in her former DI was vindicated.

"So far it seems like we can rule him out as a suspect." Animal replied shortly but raised a finger and pointed at Mac. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch."

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, A WEEK LATER_**

Animal looked over at the new Staff Sergeant. Staff Sergeant Michalchuk was a big specimen. He looked like a Caucasian clone of Master Sergeant Willmott. "Staff Sergeant." Animal said. "You, Staff Sergeant Doumont and Staff Sergeant Price will take these candidates on their five mile run. I will be staying back to assess the training reports and get them ready for Colonel Klivan's approval."

"Yes, Gunny." Was SSGT Michalchuk's brief reply as he turned to go.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, CHOW HALL, 1200 EST_**

"ALRIGHT...MAGGOTS. YOU HAVE FIFTEEN MINUTES TO DOWN CHOW AND GET YOUR ASSES BACK OUT ON THE DECK! MOVE YOUR ASSES!" Animal bellowed in an obstreperous voice that seemed loud enough to wake the dead.

"SWALLOW YOUR CHOW!" Harm bellowed as he gave a menacing glare to a _slower than whale shit on the bottom of the sea_ candidate. "INHALE IT...AND GET MOVING!"

"EAT...EAT...EAT!" Metalman grinned "INHALE…INHALE…INHALE!"

"JESUS CHRIST...DICK...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY CHAIR!?" Animal bellowed as he kicked the bench over with his foot, scattering food utensils and Recruit Dick all over the floor.

Esposito yelled in a candidate's ear. "EAT YOUR FUCKING FOOD, MAGGOT. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR...CHRISTMAS!?"

Michalchuk was eyeballing a candidate and yelling. "Listen up you spoon-sucking, pencil-necked sewer trout...eat your food before the damned thing grows green fur. GODDAMNIT...you're a slow sonuvabitch." Michalchuk growled menacingly. "You miserable piece of worm-ridden filth."

"You are SCROTUM WORMS!" Animal yelled. "MASTICATE THAT FOOD BEFORE IT TURNS ROTTEN. MY PET SNAILS CAN EAT FASTER THAN YOU SLAG EATING SLOTHS. SHOVEL THAT SPOON IN YOUR FACE...FIFTEEN MINUTES IS UP...GET YOUR ASSES MOVING NOW...WHAT PART OF MOVE DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND...?"

Michalchuk 'guided' one of the candidates out the door and threw him out onto the sand. "Move your ass...CHOWTIME IS OVER...MOVE YOUR ASS...SHITHEAD!"

"CRAWL!" Harm yelled as he dumped an entire plate of corn over the guy's head. "Get your stomach kissing the ground. Some Viet Cong sniper is going to shoot your worthless head off if you don't crawl!"

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, RECRUIT OBSTACLE COURSE_**

"You have 2 minutes to get over this obstacle course. If you do not complete this course in the requisite time, you will do this obstacle course over again until you get it right." MSGT Willmott growled dangerously. "AND IT WILL BEHOOVE YOU VERY GREATLY TO NOT FUCK UP! IF YOU DO NOT GET IN WITHIN TWO MINUTES, I WILL BE VERY DISPLEASED. BECAUSE I WILL HAVE FAILED IN MY DUTY. AND IF I FAIL IN MY DUTY, THEN I WILL HAVE FAILED MY CORPS. AND IF I FAIL MY CORPS, I WILL BE DISHONORED. AND TO MAKE UP FOR DISHONORING MY CORPS I WILL RUN YOUR ASSES TILL MIDNIGHT!"

Recruit after recruit in sets of four went at intervals of 30 seconds to challenge the course. Several tripped over the first set of low hurdles.

"GODDAMNIT…ARE YOU UNCOORDINATED MAGGOTS WHO CAN'T JUMP A HURDLE WITHOUT TRIPPING OVER YOUR OWN TWO FEET!?" roared Willmott, veins bulging out of the side of his neck. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS. I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT IN THREE WEEKS YOU WOULD BE MORE COORDINATED THAN THIS!"

The single-high bar caused a few more people to have problems. Animal was in the course area bellowing obscenities at the recruits. "GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR. I HAVE SPINELESS SLUGS THAT DO THIS COURSE FASTER THAN YOU!"

Several recruits managed to make it over the combo slanted bar and balance log without tripping. "THIS IS HOW YOU DO IT GENTLEMEN. THOSE OF YOU WHO FAILED…GET BACK TO THE START LINE AND DO IT AGAIN! BEND YOUR GODDAMNED KNEES WHEN YOU LAND OR YOU'RE GOING TO JACK THE SHIT OUT OF YOUR KNEES AND YOU'LL BE LIMPING THROUGH THE ENTIRE COURSE OR HAVE A MED WITHDRAWAL! NOW EDWARDS…HIT THE DAMNED WALL! YOU'RE AN APE ON SPEED…MOVE YOUR FUCKING ASS! NOW!" Animal roared at the recruits.

Wilmott bellowed. "I HEAR QUIET! ARE YOU RECRUITS GOING TO HELP YOUR FELLOW RECRUIT!?"

The course broke out in yells and cheers as Edwards leapt up and grabbed the edge of the top of the wall and then swung his body back and forth to gain leverage to get his right foot over the top of the wall and hauled the rest of it up and over. Screams of encouragement broke out as the next recruit took his chances at the wall. A single hurdle followed the wall followed by several chest-high hurdles that each recruit had to take. Over the double-high bars then the rope climb that got several candidates who had poor upper body strength. Willmott shook his head and walked off as at least 45% of the candidates failed this test.

Animal barked in a ear-splitting bellow. "YOU WILL DO THIS COURSE AGAIN AND AGAIN UNTIL YOU SUCCEED THIS AFTERNOON! Those of you who fail this by the end of this afternoon will be assigned to the PHYSICAL Conditioning Platoon for the remaining three weeks of this course and be seconded to the next incoming class!"

The class was more co-ordinated in the three weeks that they had been trained, however, the benchmark for the Marine Corps recruits was high and as such, they needed to reach higher and work harder than before.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, Office_**

"It just doesn't seem to get any clearer." Animal and Harm both looked at each other then at Mac. "What-ever else, Michalchuk seems to be laying low. He's yelled at the recruits but nothing else. Is there a fourth worm that we haven't seen yet?"

"The admiral wants a report as to how the investigation is going. So we haven't turned up a single thing." Mac said.

Animal sighed. This investigation was getting long and drawn out. He just wished that he could be with Meg. How he missed her arms, her kisses, the way her body felt as they slept together. He was starting to get frustrated and that wasn't good.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, HEADQUARTERS_**

"That JAG officer, that Major...What's her name...Mackenzie?" Colonel Klivan growled at Lieutenant Colonel Robert Lee Greaves. "She doesn't seem to get the message that there isn't anything happening up here."

Lieutenant Colonel Greaves replied. "I don't see what they're investigating, sir. There isn't anything that I can see either."

"Lieutenant Colonel. The Major is here to see if the Drill Instructor cadre is abusing the recruits. And she won't be satisfied until she gets some answers." Colonel Klivan replied.

"Do you think that we can ask the Commandant to have the JAG Corps wrap up their investigation and call their bloodhound off?" Lieutenant Colonel Greaves said nodding his head.

"SECNAV has approved the investigation. It will take as long as it takes for Major Mackenzie to root out a rat." The colonel replied, with a ferocious frown on his face. "And you know that this is doing wonders for the reputation of my command and it isn't doing too much to enhance our record as a Marine Corps Basic Recruit training center."

"Are you asking me to do something, sir?" The lieutenant colonel inquired. All Colonel Klivan did was stare back at him.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, HEADQUARTERS_**

Upon receipt of the order from Colonel Klivan to Lieutenant Colonel Greaves...a quiet phone-call was made. The call was terminated quickly and the major who received the call quickly walked from the headquarters building over to the candidate barracks. Going up the stairs, he headed for the rack of a candidate, whispering something soundlessly, in the candidate's ear. Now awake, the candidate nodded and silently dressing and they both slipped out of the barracks.

It was half an hour later that the candidate returned; tossing his clothes towards an incinerator-bound basket and put on a fresh pair of skivvies.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, RECRUIT BARRACKS_**

The garbage can again clattered down the center aisle as Animal bellowed. "HEY...PECKERBREATHS... SKUNKSTOOLS! ON YOUR FEET! NOW!"

The candidates all rushed to do as ordered. They were rapidly becoming a team. Animal grudgingly thought. At least they didn't look as awful as they did when they first arrived. Considering that Animal had never been a DI before, things were going well.

Staff Sergeant Michalchuk looked over at the recruits. "All present and accounted for, Gunny." The Staff Sergeant barked out.

"Great work." Animal said, giving them a feral look. "Load your packs. We're going on a five mile run... Let's MOVE!" the volume went back up.

"ALL RIGHT...GET MOVING! DOWN TO THE PAVEMENT...AND FALL INTO FORMATION! MOVE!" Staff Sergeant Michalchuk bellowed.

"You heard the man...LET'S GO!" Harm yelled.

"I'll be home for Christmas...You can count on me..." Metalman grinned as he sang a Christmas carol.

Harm rolled his eyes as he headed for the stairs. Esposito muttered. "You know that it's June...Doumont?"

"Please have snow and mistletoe...and presents 'round the tree..." Metalman continued as Animal stalked up to him. Esposito and Harm had long-since left.

"Metalman..." Animal glared at him with a menacing look.

"Christmas Eve...will find me..." Metalman continued...grinning that irritating grin that caused Animal to nearly grind his upper jaw to his gum-line.

"METALMAN!" Animal snapped louder, this time.

"Where...the lovelight...gle-"

"METALMAN!" Animal bellowed in a stentorian roar...that echoed through the now empty barracks.

Metalman stopped. "Yeah, boss..."

Animal almost ground both jaws to the gum-line. "Did you hear what I just said?" Animal snarled at the disrespectful lout. Evidently Metalman did this to annoy the living shit out of him.

"You called me?" Metalman grinned as he looked at his glowering senior officer.

"NO SHIT...SHERLOCK!" Animal roared. "Any more inspired conclusions you can come up with?"

"No...but if you give me..." Metalman was interrupted as Animal barked at him.

"FIVE MILE RUN...LET'S GO! NOW!"

"But, I don't want to..." Metalman whined. "My feet are growing corns and I think I caught a slight chill."

Animal picked up Metalman by the scruff of the neck like a recalcitrant kitten and half-carried, half-dragged him down the stairs.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, STAMINA COURSE_**

Animal and Metalman stood by the edge of the water pit waiting for the candidates to run through the course. The stamina course involved running through a series of obstacles that related to real-world combat conditions. Pots containing firecrackers were scattered throughout the course simulating explosions that would cause no harm to recruits, provided they weren't sitting right on top of one when it went off.

The first of the candidates came through the course, wading through, rifles held high over their heads. It was when the third group of candidates came through that a muffled BAWHOOMPH went off. Animal and Metalman looked at each other. "That wasn't a fucking pot." Animal snapped.

Harm looked at Metalman "That was a real grenade!"

All three DIs ran through the woods coming upon a scene that looked like carnage; one recruit lying on the ground motionless, other writhing in pain – all bleeding. "SHIT!" Metalman snapped. "Harm…get the damned corpsman!"

"CORPSMAN!" roared Harm as he ran for the Humvee. One of the corpsman staff headed for the scene while Harm radioed the HQ for ambulance Humvees. The corpsmen tried to patch up the casualties and get them ready for transport to the base hospital. One of the corpsmen turned to Animal and said. "We found 3 dead, 20 injured."

"FUCK!" Animal growled. "Where's Major Mackenzie?"

"She's enroute." One of the corpsman said.

"We need to go to the office." Metalman said grabbing the non-ambulance Humvee. "Get Harm." As they piled in, Animal said to the corpsman. "Take over...corpsman!"

They pulled up in front of the office, where Major Mackenzie had hidden all their US Navy uniforms. Piling into the office, they changed clothes, put weapons belts on, loaded their M9 Berettas. Mac came through the door about half an hour later after assessing the carnage scene and taking information down. Mac saw Animal, Harm and Metalman in Navy khakis with their usual insignia on and instantly knew that the investigation was drawing to a close.

"Where's the armory. I want M-16s." Animal snapped to a Marine gunnery sergeant.

"Sir, YES SIR!" the Gunny said intimidated by the eagles on Animal's collars. "Right this way, sir!"

They opened the armory and grabbed PASGTs, Kevlar vests and M-16A2s. Grabbing two magazines of 5.56 and 2 more magazines of 9mm each, Animal, Mac, Harm and Metalman wore grim looks on their faces as they said to the Gunny. "Get a security company together and meet us at the incident site."

As they approached the incident site with the Marine security company, one of the recruits, Wallace, had been backing away towards the trail and as Metalman nodded at Animal's question, Wallace did the last thing that any perpetrator should have done. He ran.

"After him!" Animal yelled and sprinted after the retreating candidate. The security company was rounding up the rest of the recruits who weren't wounded to get them back out of the way.

Three other candidates followed. Wallace was fast, but Animal was faster. Reaching out to grab Wallace's right arm, Animal spun him around. Wallace tripped and hit a tree, face first, knocking himself out cold.

Turning to the three candidates who came up short as they panted from the exertion of the sprint.

"Gunny Chang?!" the confused candidates looked at Animal who was in Navy officer's khakis. Noticing the eagles on Animal's collars, their confusion was comical as the candidates looked first from one officer to another, their minds reeling as they took in the fact that their drill instructors were actually United States Navy officers.

"Captain Nakamura, actually." Major Mackenzie said grinning at the candidates. "United States Navy aviator and Medal of Honor recipient."

They braced to the position of attention, while the lead candidate saluted. Animal saluted them back. "Get Wallace to the infirmary and secure him, I want to see him when he's conscious." Animal said to the head of the Marine Security Company.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, BASE HOSPITAL_**

**_AN: _****_I had originally made the medic and doctor Marines, but in the Marine Corps, the Navy take care of the health care for both Navy and Marines. My mistake – corrected the flaw. _**

"Has Wallace come to yet?" Animal asked the Navy medic. "I need to speak with him." He asked the doctor who was checking over a file.

"Yes, he has, Captain. He says that his Gunnery Sergeant attacked him, and that he is going to press charges." The doctor replied.

Animal looked at the doctor, who was a Navy commander, sourly. "I don't think he's going to be doing anything of the sort."

"That's his side of the story." Harm replied, holding up a grenade. "We found this in his locker. It had his fingerprints all over it. The other one we know he planted on the stamina course late yesterday night."

"What does that prove, Lieutenant Commander." The doctor replied. "It could just have easily been planted."

"I don't think so, Doc, take a look at these." Harm held up a see through plastic bag containing fatigues that were dirtied by mud, as well as a baggie containing soil samples from the stamina course that matched up with the soil on the fatigues. Since today was the first attempt at the stamina course, there would be no way that the fatigues that Wallace would have been wearing would have had the soil stains from the stamina course on them. Your patient is guilty of three counts of murder and twenty accounts of attempted murder and assault causing bodily harm."

"We're talking to him..." Animal said...glaring at the doctor.

"He's in no condition..." The doctor objected.

"MOVE ASIDE...DOCTOR..." Animal snapped. "Other wise, I'm going to slap a reprimand for interfering with a JAG investigation in your personal folder. MOVE ASIDE NOW! COMMANDER!" The doctor couldn't say much as he allowed Animal and Harm into the room where Severn Wallace was lying in bed. Wallace looked up "I ain't talking..."

Wallace said as he looked away from the two men who had entered his room. Harm and Animal were in US Navy khakis with their regular insignia on. "Who are you protecting? Wallace." Animal growled. "The best you're going to get is life in prison, you wanna go to jail? Because right now, you've got a potential capital conviction looming over your head." Animal glared at him. "Jail is a mighty mean place...kid. Federal Death Row's even meaner"

"Ain't scared of nothin'..." Blustered Wallace.

"Listen, Wallace. We have your clothes, we have the clothing you threw in the incinerator trash basket. We have all the evidence we need and we have an excellent witness." Harm said. "You want that on your conscience? You think you're proud of that? You've got a potential conviction as a murderer on the books, maybe even the death penalty. When the grenade went off you left three people dead on the ground."

Animal grabbed Wallace by the scruff of his hospital greens. "You're a fucking coward. Wallace. Maybe I should have smucked your brains out. You're gonna talk, asshole, and right fucking now." Animal snarled, inches from Wallace's face. "If you don't talk, they're going to strap you to a gurney and execute your ass for three counts of capital murder." Animal continued. "You're a stinking, snivelling coward!"

"I don't fuckin' care, sir. If I talk, someone's gonna shut me up for good. "Wallace snivelled. Animal's brutal mind-twisting was getting to Wallace.

"Who...Wallace!" Animal snapped. "I'm a Captain in the United States Navy. I'll take these guys down. Wallace...DAMNIT...TALK TO ME!"

"They're gonna kill me, sir." Wallace broke down. "He said that he was going to kill me if I ratted."

"Who...Wallace...Who's said that he's going to kill you." Animal asked Wallace, his voice intense. If he could get Wallace to talk, he could possibly give him the benefit of the doubt. No doubt Wallace was going to spend the rest of his life behind bars for murder. But at least he could protect the guy from getting executed by whoever this rogue soldier was and be able to stand trial. "If you give me a name, I'll take them down so quickly, they won't know what hit them."

Wallace fought an internal battle for a minute, but finally he whispered. "Major Halliday...sir, and Lieutenant Colonel Greaves. Colonel Klivan. They're all in on it, sir. They wanted the graduation counts to go down. They wanted to make sure that they don't bring in what they referred to as substandard Marines, sir." He asked fearfully, "Are you really going to take them down, sir?"

Animal gritted his teeth and nodded to the Marine in the bed. "Yeah, Wallace...I am."

Animal waved over the Marine Sergeant on guard. "Marine? I want you to stand guard over this candidate. And my command to you is to not let ANYONE...and I mean ANYONE...near Candidate Wallace. Am I clear on that."

"Sir, YES...SIR!" was the barked response.

Animal whirled around and headed straight for the door. "Back to the Armory, Harm." Having returned his M-16 and combat gear before heading to the base hospital, he realized the he would need them again.

Animal and Harm strode out of the medical building and headed for the Armory. Mac sighted them and hurried to catch up with them. Metalman was with her as they came across the street.

"What's going on?" was the query from the both of them.

Animal replied shortly. "We're heading back to the armory."

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, HEADQUARTERS_**

"It's done, sir." Lieutenant Colonel Greaves said to Colonel Klivan. "Major Halliday has taken care of everything. The JAG officer should be leaving today."

The Colonel looked at the two men. "Was it done cleanly?"

"No trace of problems, sir." Lieutenant Colonel Greaves replied, looking over at Major Halliday. "We'll just do away with Wallace...wash him out of the program."

"What if he talks?" Major Halliday asked worriedly. "Sir, he's weak-willed; a marshmallow puff."

"Then you just get rid of him." The Colonel growled, a cold look on his features as he levelled an emotionless gaze at Halliday. "You do know how...don't you? Surely the Marine Corps has taught you how to eliminate a problem."

The door being kicked open startled the three officers. Animal strode towards the center of the room, armed with an M-16A2 and accompanying him were Mac, Harm, Metalman and a contingent of Marines. All fully armed.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" blustered Colonel Klivan.

"You're under arrest." Mac said sweetly. "For conspiracy and attempted homicide."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to have you up on charges. And what are you three doing? Gunnery Sergeant, Staff Sergeants. Impersonating an officer is a criminal offense and the wearing of a Medal of Honor nets you two years in a federal prison." Lieutenant Colonel Greaves protested vehemently.

Animal gave him a steely glare. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. Colonel Klivan, Lieutenant Colonel Greaves, Major Halliday. I'm Captain Toshio Nakamura, United States Navy. This is Lieutenant Commander Harmon Rabb Jr., and Lieutenant Phil Burrows, all United States Navy. And as senior JAG officer on this investigation, I'm hereby authorized to take you three into custody for the criminal offenses as stated by Major Mackenzie." Animal grinned ferally, his M-16A2 pointed directly at Klivan's nose. "Are you three going to come quietly or do we have to drag you to the brig in chains?"

"And I would suggest not doing anything, since these Marines are hereby authorized to use deadly force if necessary." Mac said favoring them with an evil grin indicating that she wished that they would do some-thing. Harm grinned as he cuffed the three Marine officers.

Metalman snidely said, "Go ahead...make my day." He shot the remark at Colonel Klivan while brandish-ing his M92F Beretta sidearm and speaking in Clint Eastwood's raspy drawl. One of the Marines behind Metalman groaned.

Animal walked up to Lieutenant Colonel Greaves so that he could get a good solid look at his ribbon rack. "I assure you, Lieutenant Colonel, that my blue button is authentic in every detail including how it was received and you…are a criminal. Get him out of my sight, Gunny." The Gunnery Sergeant gripped the Lieutenant Colonel's arm and yanked him roughly out of the range of vision of the decorated Navy O-6.

**_MCRD PARRIS ISLAND, PARRIS ISLAND, SC, OUTSIDE HEADQUARTERS_**

Mac said good-bye to her former Drill Instructor. "Master Sergeant Willmott, I'm sorry if I ever doubted your innocence."

"Sarah, I'm just glad that you made it this far in the Marines. I have a good feeling that you'll make it all the way. Maybe you might even be the next Commandant." MSGT Willmott replied, a big grin beaming all over his face. It was the first time that Animal had even seen Willmott crack a smile.

Animal walked over to stand by Mac. "Master Sergeant."

"SIR!" MSGT Willmott snapped to the position of attention, his eyes fixated on the topmost ribbon. "It is an honor to meet you, sir.

Animal held out his hand, and Willmott shook it. "It's been a pleasure serving with you, Master Sergeant." Animal grinned.

"Thank you, sir." MSGT Willmott replied, and looked at him with a comical expression. "But, sir..." he said disbelievingly. "But...sir...Gunnery Sergeant...Tom...Chang?" Mac and Harm snorted helplessly.

Animal shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't get to choose the name." He grinned.

MSGT Willmott smiled. "Sir, it's been a pleasure serving with you too, sir. And to be really honest. You don't make a half-bad Marine."

"Thank you, Master Sergeant." Animal grinned back. They shook hands.

"Good luck, Major Mackenzie." MSGT Willmott said as he stepped back in return to salute both Animal and Mac. The two officers returned the salute.

"I'll never forget you...Master Sergeant." Mac's eyes were shiny. Her voice trembled, but she kept from shedding tears.

"Neither will I, Major. Hopefully, our next meeting is under better circumstances." MSGT Willmott returned. "Good luck...Commander, Major." He said as he headed off.

"Take care, Master Sergeant." Animal replied.

As Animal and Mac turned to go, Mac grinned at Animal. "See. Told you so."

"Oh, all right." Animal muttered. "You win. So, what's it going to cost me?"

He said exasperatedly.

"Dinner for four?" Mac smiled mischievously. "You, Meg, Harm and myself."

"OK...OK...your choice of restaurant, my credit card." Animal grumbled. "But let's make it some other night, OK?" Animal sighed. "I just want to get home, relax and get seriously naked with my wife."

Mac giggled helplessly. "That sounds like fun."

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Animal riposted and Mac bounced a fist off his shoulder. It stung.

"Hey...no hitting senior officers." Animal complained.

"Then quit saying comments that would get you slugged, sir."

They looked up to see the company that Animal, Harm and Metalman had trained march past in precision with their replacement DIs.

"COMPANY! RIGHT FACE! SALUTE!" the Gunnery Sergeant now in command of the recruit company bellowed. Each member of the company saluted as they marched past.

Animal and Mac grinned as they each returned the company's salute. They stood and watched as the company marched off into the distance.

**_JAG HEADQUARTERS, FALLS CHURCH, VA, ADMIRAL CHEGWIDDEN'S OFFICE_**

The rear admiral looked up as the four officers entered his office.

"Congratulations on a job well done..." He grinned at the four officers. "Good work, Captain." He looked up at Animal with a smug smile.

"Thank you, sir." Animal replied.

"SECNAV says that the investigation was concluded decisively and with discretion. You two rookies conducted yourselves with the absolute professionalism required as a JAG investigator." AJ said looking over at Animal and Metalman with an impressed expression. "Considering the fact that you two have never seen the inside of a JAG investigation outside of your squadron, you've done well."

"Thank you, sir."

"Captain..." AJ grinned. "So, how is Meg doing."

"Well, considering that I've been away for the better part of five weeks, including the Marine DI indoctrination, I'm surprised that she hasn't filed for divorce." Animal sighed.

"I don't believe she is that fickle, Captain." AJ said. "She'll be happy you'll be home."

"Well, sir. I really need to get home to my wife. By your leave, sir."

"By all means, Captain Nakamura." AJ nodded as Animal exited the office, leaving the other three there.

**_MEG AND ANIMAL'S HOME, ARLINGTON, VA_**

Animal tiredly walked through the front door of his home and called out to his wife.

"MEG...Sweetheart...I'm home."

Meg came out into the living room and engulfed her shorter husband in an embrace. Meg rewarded Animal's return with a passionate kiss.

"I guess that means you're happy to see me?" Animal queried Meg with a lascivious grin.

"Sweetheart...I really did miss you..." Meg said, giving Animal another passionate kiss that he could feel through the end of his toes. "There are a few things that have happened since you were away that need tending to. Now, the acacia needs to be trimmed, the morning glory is cluttering up the back porch, and the awning seems to be tilting the wrong way. The gutters need to be cleaned from last year and sweetheart, I think the freezer downstairs has given up the ghost. We need to buy a new one and we lost all the frozen stuff we stocked in there. It looks like we have to do a major grocery shopping again after we buy the new freezer. Also Virginia Light & Heat called up to say that the check for the electrical bill bounced higher than one of those rubber-balls...and our insurance has gone up again from last year – this time by 120%. The bank lost track of how much was in our checking-account and they have to reconstruct our finances from scratch. That's going to take three weeks. Luckily I pulled out our grocery and gas money for the month the day before the computers at the bank went down. But we may be tight next month if they don't get it smoothed out by then."

Animal groaned as he held his forehead in the palm of his hand. Could there be any more bad news?

Meg continued. "Oh, and I really need you to take a look at the porch. I think a nest of termites has just moved in. Do you think we have to get it fumigated?" Yep…he just had to ask that question.

Animal stared blankly at his wife who smiled sheepishly. "Oh...and my mother is thinking about coming up for a visit. I think we have to go paint shopping; we'll have to repaint the house."

Animal's jaw dropped open. He was surprised it hadn't hit the floor.

"C'mon. Let's have dinner." Meg said as she caressed Animal's face and gave him another tender kiss. She smiled sensuously and said "So...let's make love tonight?" she said as she caressed his chest.

Animal looked at her with a sickly smile and groaned... Finally he managed to unloosen his tongue. "Not tonight, honey...I've got a headache..."

*****THE END*****


End file.
